magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Computer Vol.2 No.9
This issue is dated September 1982 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 2 pages (18-19) *Kenneth Kendall and Acorn take on the Daleks from America: Acorn developing speech chip with K. Kendall's voice. - (18) *Pac-Men snap at Vicmen: Atari force Bug-Byte to remove Vicmen from sale. - (18) *Black and white £90 Jupiter Ace goes far faster with Forth. - (18) *Micros for primaries - (18) *New Genie conjures up 16K colour and sound - (19) *Multitech has 64K micro up its sleeve - (19) *Dragon sounds off - (19) *Sinclair worth waiting for - (19) Features Breaking the ZX-81 Sound Barrier - Tim Langdell - 4 pages (22-23,25-26) :Once upon a time computers that could talk and listen were only found in 2001. Now Tim Langdell looks at devices that could make your ZX-81 come alive — from the humble keyboard bleep to mighty units that can recognise and synthesise speech. Review: NewBrain - Simon Beesley - 2 pages (36-37) :Two years have elapsed between the NewBrain's announcement and its appearance on the micro scene. For its £233 home-computer price, it seems to offer many business facilities. Simon Beesiey finds out whether Grundy's micro will be happier in the home or in the office. Interview: Hermann Hauser: Acorn in a Nutshell - Meirion Jones - 2 pages (38-39) :What made the BBC choose Acorn not Sinclair — and why is Hermann Hauser, Acorn's Technical Director, so sure the Electron will upstage the Spectrum? Meirion Jones hears the inside story. User-Defined Graphics - Mark Holmes & Ian Thomas - 3 pages (54-56) :The BBC User Guide seems somewhat inscrutable when it comes to defining some of the listed commands. Mark Holmes fills in the gaps with details of the operating-system calls. And for readers interested in creating their own graphics, Ian Thomas takes us on a tour of the BBC's special effects department. Fluent Basic - Tony Edwards - 2 pages (63-64) :In the last part of this series, Tony Edwards explains the use of flowcharts in computer-language translation. Jump, Push Pop, and Run - Kathleen Peel - 3 pages (72-74) :Part 2 of Kathleen Peel's machine-code course for beginners tells you how to jump, push and pop. If you want to learn how to write fast machine-code programs read on. Control: Midwich MC - John Dawson - 3 pages (76-77,79) :The Midwich MC is a control computer which should prove very useful in school and university labs for teaching and research. John Dawson interfaces with reality. Regulars Editorial/Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (17) Computer Club: West London - Simon Beesley - 1 page (21) : Simon Beestey discovers the ins and outs of gas detection and synthesised speech in the convivial atmosphere of the West London Computer Club. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (83) Fingertips - David Pringle - 1½ pages (85-86) Competition Corner - 1 page (98) Software Survey Spectrum Software - Boris Allan - 3 pages (28-30) :Boris Allan examines the first software offerings designed specially for your Spectrum. Type-Ins VIC Dambuster - 2 pages (42-43) Atom: Intelligent Typewriter - 2 pages (47-48) ZX81: B-52 Bomb-Run - 2 pages (50-51) VIC-20 Assembler - 3 pages (58-60) Spectrum Disassembler - 2 pages (62-63) ZX-81 Indexer - 3 pages (68-70) Software File - 8 pages (89-91,93-97) Adverts Games *'Software For All' - BBC: Grand Prix, Ghost Maze, Beebtrek, Cobra - Robo-Swamp, J.R., Invaders, VIC-20: Paralander - 1 page (5) *'PSS' - ZX81: Star Pack, Space Pack, Games Pack, Games Pack 2 - page 10 *'Bug-Byte' - Spectrum: Spectral Invaders, BBC Micro: Space Warp, Chess, Beebgammon, Golf, Space Pirates, Polaris, ZX81: Invaders, Star Trek, Mazogs, Dictator, The Damsel and the Beast, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Program Pack 8, VIC-20: Another VIC in the Wall, Vicgammon, Asteroids, Cosmiads, VIC Panic, Atom: Atom Invaders, Chess, 747, Galaxians, Atom Breakout, Fruit Machine, Pinball, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Golf - page 11 *'Sinclair Research' - ZX81: Super Programs 1, Super Programs 2, Super Programs 3, Super Programs 4, Super Programs 5, Super Programs 6, Super Programs 7, Super Programs 8, Backgammon, Chess, Fantasy Games, Space Raiders and Bomber, Flight Simulation - pages 12-13 *'Llamasoft' - VIC-20: Breakout - Deflex, Defenda, Ratman, Traxx, Blitzkrieg, Spectrum: City Bomber, Quest for the Golden Torq - page 20 *'Newsoft Products' - ZX81, Spectrum: Secret Valley, Rampage (Other), Time Bandits, Roulette, The Great Western - page 31 *'Anirog' - VIC-20: Lost in the Dark, Space Rescue, Slalom - Ski, Goblin's Gold - page 31 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians - page 41 *'Gemini Software' - ZX81, Spectrum: Star Trek - page 45 *'Dymond Software' - Spectrum: Roulette - page 45 *'JRS Software' - Games Pack - page 45 *'Melbourne House' - VIC-20: VIC Innovative Cassette 1, VIC Innovative Cassette 2, VIC Innovative Cassette 3 - page 46 *'Panda Software' - ZX81, Spectrum: Sea War, IQ Game Pack I, Adder - page 49 *'D.J. Moody' - ZX81: Adventure 1 - page 53 *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids, Defender - page 57 *'Simon W. Hessel Software' - ZX81, Spectrum, BBC: Great Britain Ltd, Inheritance - page 75 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 75 *'Bridge Software' - BBC: Bridgeman, ZX81, Spectrum: Lynchmob, ZX81: Super Invaders, ZX81, VIC-20: Invaders *'Micro Power' - Atom: Dog Fight, Stock Car, Astro Warrior, Super Breakout, Swarm, Hyperfire, Chess, Air Attack, Space Fighter, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Atom Adventure, BBC Micro: Alien Destroyers, Astro Navigator, Zombies, Chess, Star Trek, Munchyman, Gomoku, Space Maze, Cat & Mouse, Eldorado Gold, Timetrek - page 82 *'R&R Software' - ZX81: Golf, Bomber, Minefield - page 87 *'Moviedrome Video' - ZX81: The Tomb of Dracula - page 87 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek - Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invaders, Breakout, Beebmunch, Super Hangman, 3D Maze - page 92 *'Pixel Productions' - ZX81,VIC-20: Subspace Striker, Encounter, Starquest, ZX81: Trader - page 92 *'Level 9 Computing' - Spectrum, ZX81, Nascom, BBC: Colossal Adventure, Adventure Quest - page 92 *'Bug-Byte' - Spectrum: Spectral Invaders, BBC Micro: Space Warp, Chess, Space Pirates, ZX81: Mazogs, VIC-20: Another VIC in the Wall, Vicgammon, Asteroids, Cosmiads, VIC Panic, Atom: Atom Invaders, Chess, - page 99 *'A&F Software' - Atom: Zodiac, Torpedo Run, Cylon Attack, Missile Command, Polaris, BBC Micro: Early Warning, Roadrunner, Lunar Lander, Tower of Alos - page 100 *'Express Programs Company' - ZX81: Cassette 1, Cassette 2 - page 107 *'Silversoft' - ZX81: Space Invaders, Asteroids, Alien Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, Games Pack 1, Muncher - page 109 *'Micromania' - Atom: Defender, Centipede, Omega Mission, Puckman - page 109 *'Addictive Games' - Spectrum, ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 112 *'Morris Associates' - VIC-20: Puckman, Dive Bomber - page 112 *'Hewson Consultants' - ZX81: Pilot, Puckman - page 117 *'CCS' - ZX81, Spectrum: Autochef, Airline, Print Shop - page 121 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 121 *'John Prince Software' - ZX81: Astro Invaders, Planet Defender - page 122 *'Mikro-Gen' - ZX81: ZX Bomber, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle, Frog, Paxman - page 128 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Meirion Jones Staff Writer :Simon Beesley Sub-Editor :Paul Bond Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Tim Langdell, Boris Allan, Mark Holmes, Ian Thomas, Tony Edwards, Tim Hartnell, David Pringle Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell External links If you want to have a browse of this magazine, head on over to World of Spectrum as it's in their magazine archive. Issue Index Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews